EP 1 609 665 B1 describes a guide sleeve which is used for fastening a headrest to the backrest of a vehicle seat. The guide sleeve is introduced into an opening in the backrest of a vehicle seat and serves for receiving the rod of the headrest. In order to adjust the height of the headrest, the rod can be moved in the guide sleeve and can optionally be locked in a predetermined latching position.
Guide sleeves of this type have proven very successful in use. However, it has turned out to be disadvantageous that the rod of the headrest can be moved slightly in relation to the guide sleeve even in the locked position. Therefore, undesirable rattling noises may occur due to vibrations of the vehicle or of the vehicle seat. In order to reduce rattling noises, in the case of the guide sleeve known from EP 1 609 665 B1 two elastic regions are provided which are loaded with a spring force from the outside by means of a wire-shaped spring element.
Further guide sleeves with a sleeve body are known from DE 196 08 851 C2, DE 297 07 562 U2 and DE 197 17 942 A2. The sleeve bodies of the said guide sleeves each have two diametrically opposite elastic regions. The elastic regions are each loaded with a spring force by means of a spring element.
DE 199 45 585 B4 discloses a guide sleeve with a sleeve body which has a rod receptacle. Two elastic regions designed as tongues are provided on the sleeve body, said elastic regions being force-loaded in the direction of the rod receptacle in order to fix the rod in the rod receptacle. A shaped spring which completely embraces the sleeve body and via which the elastic regions are loaded with a spring force is arranged on the outer contour of the sleeve body.